Sydney's Q & A with the Wicked Characters
by I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity
Summary: My interview with the wonderful characters of WICKED! All musicalverse. I read other Q&A's and LOVED them and wanted to do my own. Story-wide DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Wicked.
1. Intro

Elphaba, Fiyero (in his scarecrow form), Glinda, Nessarose and Boq (in his tin state) were ushered into a dark room through a side door by two people they didn't know.

"Whoa! What in Oz do you think you're doing?" Elphaba gasped, swatting at the arm of one of the men guiding the group into the unknown. The men released them, turned and exited through the door through which they had entered. Elphaba ran to the door, trying the knob, but found it locked. "Sweet Oz! We're trapped in here!"

"You're not the only ones," a nasty growl came from a corner. The five friends turned and gasped, recognizing the person in the dim light.

"Morrible," Fiyero muttered through clenched teeth. Glinda gasped.

"The not-so-wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

"Great to see you, too, Miss Upland." Sarcasm was dripping from the Wizard's voice, all hunched over, head on his knees.

"Okay. What in Oz are we doing here?" Nessa asked nobody in particular, looking up at the sky as if a magical voice would give them an answer. You never know, in Oz.

"Good question, Miss Nessarose," a new voice came from somewhere in the room. All seven characters looked around, trying to find the location and owner of the voice. Nessa gasped, a seemingly magical voice responding to her question.

All of a sudden, the beginning of "No One Mourns the Wicked" began to play as the lights gradually got brighter. The seven found themselves on a stage, facing a large live audience, all of whom were wearing t-shirts bearing the _Wicked_ cover design. They were all cheering loudly, standing in the rows of seats. The Ozians' attention was turned back to the stage, where there was a wooden desk. A fourteen year old girl with long, thick, wavy brown hair in a 'defy gravity' t-shirt walked onstage, smiling. As she sat down at the desk, she snapped her fingers, making six chairs appear. Each one had a name written on the back: Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Boq, Wizard and Horrible Morrible. There was a sign in between Glinda and Boq which read: "saved for the lovely Nessarose".

"Please, have a seat," the girl said, and the audience sat. The characters cautiously made their ways over to their designated spots.

"And _who_ are you?" Fiyero asked skeptically.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. Where are my manners?" She laughed. "I'm Sydney, and you are all guests on my show!"

"Show…?" Boq questioned, quirking up one tin eyebrow.

"_Sydney's Q & A with the Wicked Characters_, silly!" Sydney exclaimed as though it were obvious.

"What kind of show is this?!" Morrible asked with a scowl. "And why does the back of my chair say 'Horrible Morrible'?"

"On this show, people will send in reviews with questions, dares, requests and etc. for all of you. And it says 'Horrible Morrible' because it rhymes and it's true." Morrible continued scowling at the show's host.

"That's no way to treat your host, now is it, Morrible?" Sydney asked, a mischievous glint appearing in her brown eyes. "I _control_ everything that happens on this show. You do not want to get yourself on my bad side." Morrible nodded, eyes wide, recognizing a threat when she heard one.

"So, we're here to answer questions?" the Wizard asked, trying to comprehend the situation. Sydney smiled.

"Yes. You'll answer questions, do dares and requests and whatever people ask." She then turned to the audience. "And all of you can post reviews after each episode of the show with things you want to tell the characters and your reviews will be in the next episode! Review, and I'll see you next time on _Sydney's Q & A with the Wicked Characters_! Say 'goodbye', everyone!"

"Bye!" Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Nessarose, Boq and the Wizard responded in unison, waving. Morrible sat grumbling in her seat. Sydney glared at her and snapped her fingers, making Morrible's chair disappear into thin air.

"Hey!" the former Head Shizstress yelled as she dropped onto the ground, and the show's host laughed as the lights dimmed.

**AN: I know, I know. You're all thinking 'another one?!' and my answer is yes. yes another one. I love NiatheWickedLover's Q &A and I wanted to do one of my own! Check hers out if you haven't already! Review to be in the first episode of SQAWWC! (hey that sounds like squawk! :P)**


	2. Episode 1

The lights in the studio brightened, and the first few seconds of "No One Mourns the Wicked" began to play. The live audience was on their feet, cheering, while Sydney sat in her spinning desk chair, a content smile on her face. The Wicked characters were waving happily, except for Morrible, who was sitting on the floor, a scowl on her face.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the first ever episode of _Sydney's Q & A with the Wicked Characters_!" The crowd's cheering got louder before gradually quieting. "Before we start this episode, there's something I'd like to say." You could hear a pin drop in the studio. "Well, today, February 22nd, is the last performance of Lindsay Mendez, Alli Mauzey, Kyle Dean Massey, Tom Magowan and Carol Kane as Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, the Wizard and Morrible at the Gershwin Theatre. They were my first Wicked cast and are the reason why I fell in love with the show. I wanted to thank them for being an amazing first cast, and I wish them all the best in whatever they decide to do next. This episode is for you guys." The crowd clapped loudly for the amazing Broadway actors and actresses, even though said actors and actresses were not in the studio. "So, we have many reviews to get to this chapter. Let's begin, shall we?" Sydney clicked some buttons on her desktop Apple computer, pulling up her email.

"What's that?" Elphaba asked, pointing at the back of the silver contraption.

"A computer." Everyone gave her confused looks.

"You can go on the internet and type things and do all sorts of fun stuff." There were amazed "ooh"s and "aah"s from the characters. "And before you ask, no, you can't have one. Our first review is from one of my good friends, Elphabalover101, aka Elisa! Welcome to the show! Elisa says:  
_Sydney, I'm so proud of you for making one of these! Yay! Okay, I'd be honored to be one of the first people to send in a review!_  
_Horrible Morrible: I dare you to take off all that ridiculous makeup of yours!_  
_The Wizard: I dare you to tell all the Ozians that Elphaba isn't really wicked, and make Elphaba the new ruler of Oz! She deserves that position WAY more then you do!_  
_Glinda: I give you full permission to makeover Elphaba!_  
_Elphaba: Since Glinda gets to give you a makeover, you can give her a makeover as well! Lol_  
Thank you, Elisa! And you were the very first person to review. Hope that makes you happy!" Sydney smiled.

"No!" Morrible shouted. Sydney smirked, snapping her fingers and a container of makeup remover wipes appeared in front of Morrible.

_"Do_ it. We can do this the easy way, or _my_ way," Sydney looked at her threateningly, and Morrible growled, pulling out a wipe. It took six of them, but soon, the Fish was makeup free.

"AHH! My eyes!" Glinda shrieked. Elphaba winced at the blonde's volume.

"Glin, you _really_ need to stop shrieking."

"Sorry," Glinda responded sheepishly.

"The new ruler of….What?" the Wizard gaped in shock. After receiving glares from Sydney, Fiyero, Glinda and Nessarose, the Wizard stood up from his seat, speaking to the camera. "Elphaba, whom you all may know as the Wicked Witch of the West, is not wicked, and I pronounce her the new ruler of all of Oz." He sat back down. "Happy now?"

Fiyero wrapped an arm around Elphaba's shoulders. "Very."

Glinda squealed again. "Yay, Elphie! I'm so happy for you!" she wrapped her arms around her best friend. Elphaba glared at her again.

"Glinda! It's like you _want_ to make me go deaf!" Elphaba's comment didn't help anything, when Glinda squealed again. Endless amounts of makeup appeared in front of the bubbly blonde.

"I get to make you over!" She sang loudly. Elphaba winced.

"Really?"

"Yes." Sydney sat up in her seat, wanting to see Glinda's talent in action. Since Elphaba doesn't wear makeup, Glinda didn't have to take anything off. She put dark green, black and a light green eyeshadow on Elphaba's eyelids, expertly blending them to make it flawless. She lined her eyes in liquid black eyeliner, and her lower eyelid in black eyeliner pencil. Black mascara and plum lipstick topped off the look.

"Woah," Fiyero breathed, looking at Elphaba.

"What? What did she do to my face? Someone give me a mirror!" the green skinned witch yelled. "Never thought I'd say that," she muttered. Sydney snapped her fingers, and Elphaba looked at her reflection.

"Wellllll…?" Glinda dragged out, practically jumping up and down.

"It's nice, Glin. I like it." Glinda hugged Elphaba.

"Yay! I'm so happy you like it, Elphie! I don't know what I'd do if you didn't!"

"Um. I don't know _anything_ about makeup," Elphaba confessed. Glinda nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, Elphie has no idea what she's doing," she agreed with her friend, not wanting her beautiful, two hour makeup messed up.

"Okay. I'll spare you just this once. Please don't call the hunters, Elisa. Glin's wand is in the back. I don't want her to go all ninja on me," the host apologized to the camera recording the episode. "Okay. Our next review comes to us from NellytheActress! Welcome, Nelly! Nelly says:  
_SQUAWK! That's my line in the musical I'm in, LOL. Well one of my lines that is. Okay so first *walks up onstage* I don't like you, Elphaba. Nor do I like Biq, Glinda (Galinda is fine), Morrible, and I kinda don't like The Wizard but he made Elphie mad so he gets a small thumb-up. I hate Elphaba the most, though. I don't need to explain myself on why. For my first dare, Fiyero, hit the artichoke, Elphaba. Really hard! Bick, jump in a deep, dark, dirty, hole with Glinda, Morrible, Elphaba and The Wizard. Could we take this interview to Wonderland? Questions now! Fiyero, why'd you lie? I mean seriously I know you don't REALLY like Elphie, and if you do *grabs a barf bag*. I think I should finish this up real fast. SOMEONE! Bring me hot chocolate and I'm hiring myself :) you just got a new intern. That's okay right? I hope you don't need a resume 'cause I'm to lazy to write one. I'm really good at sitting around and being a control freak. Is that good? I say it is. I still want that hot chocolate or coffee, extra whip-cream and LOTS of sugar. Thanks, that's all. Oh and NO RETURN POLICY! You have to do EVERY SINGLE dare. :) Okay I'm good now. Have fun Sydney. Don't be a artichoke, that would be bad *gag*_."

Everyone's jaws were hanging open in shock. Nelly walked up onto the stage.

"You don't like _any_ of us?" Boq asked, gesturing to himself, Glinda, Morrible, the Wizard and Elphaba. "Who _do_ you like?"

"I like Fiyero and Nessa. And that's it," Nelly answered. Fiyero's eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't lie! And why do you call her 'Elphie' if you don't like her?" he asked smartly. Nelly didn't have an answer to that one.

"It's okay, Fiyero. Pretty much all of Oz doesn't like me. I don't mind," Elphaba stated honestly.

"It's _not_ okay! If I have to go to each person who doesn't like you and change their minds, I will. You're such a great person, and deserved to be liked by everyone in all of Oz!" Elphaba smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Aww!" Sydney and Glinda sighed happily together.

"And NO I will not hit her!" Fiyero screamed.

Sydney turned to face an angry Nelly. "Sorry, Nelly. You _don't_ want to deal with an angry Yero. That won't do anyone any good. And I'm so sorry, guys, but you'll be back for the next review." Sydney winced as she snapped her fingers and Boq, Glinda, Morrible, Elphaba and the Wizard disappeared, falling into a deep, dark, dirty hole.

"My dress!" Glinda screamed.

"Glin, stop SCREAMING!"

"Sorry, Elphie."

"Anyways," Sydney interrupted the witches' argument in the hole. "I don't need an intern yet, Nelly, but if I do, I know who to call!"

"See you guys later!" Nelly bid the characters left onstage and Sydney goodbye before going back to her seat in the audience.

"Our next review comes to us from NiatheWickedLover! Hey Nia!" Nia snapped her fingers and appeared in a pink chair next to Sydney's desk. "Nia says….Nia do you just want to read it?"

"Sure!" the girl cleared her throat before reading off of Sydney's computer screen. "_YAY! Loved it! *Snaps fingers and pink chair appears next to Sydney* Okay, questions... Questions... Questions... I don't have any questions, but I have a lot of dares!_  
_Elphaba: Sing 'No One Mourns the Wicked' and Thank Goodness'_  
_Fiyero: Sing 'Popular' and give Boq a makeover_  
_Boq: Kiss Nessa. A BIG smackin' kiss, RIGHT ON THE LIPS!_  
_Nessa: Sing 'Defying Gravity' while riding on one of Elphaba's brooms._  
_Glinda: Wear black for an entire episode!_  
_Wizard and Morrible: Sydney and I have to paint you green. *Grabs Lindsay Mendez's green make-up and brushes* I'm sure Lindsay won't mind if we borrow her make-up for a little bit. See how THAT feels!_  
_Just so all of you know: You can't back out of ANY of these dares. If you do... *Borrows Nelly's scissors* Let's just say... I have scissors. Update soon!_" After Nia read her review, Sydney snapped her fingers, and Elphaba, Boq, Glinda, Morrible and the Wizard appeared in clean, fresh clothes, looking like they hadn't just been dumped into a hole.

"Yay! A clean dress!" Glinda smiled, admiring her clean bubble dress.

"It was the least I could do. Nelly would have come at me if I didn't dump you in the hole. I hated every second of it," Sydney apologized before groaning. _"More_ scissors, Nia? Really?"

"Yes," Nia said happily, playing with Nelly's scissors in her lap.

"Do I _have_ to? I'm singing about my 'death' and how everyone hates me," Elphaba whined, putting air quotes around the word "death".

Nia gave her the death glare. "YES." Elphaba stood up and started singing.

"And goodness knows the wicked's lives are lonely. Goodness knows the wicked die alone. It just shows when you're wicked, you're left only on your own."

"And now the other one," Nia pressed and the green witch groaned before singing again.

"Yes, we couldn't be happier- right, dear? Couldn't be happier. Right here, look what we've got; a fairytale plot; our very own happy ending. Where we couldn't be happier- true, dear? Couldn't be happier. And we're happy to share our ending vicariously with all of you. He couldn't look handsomer. I couldn't feel humbler. We couldn't be happier. Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true!" Everyone clapped for her, and Elphaba blushed before sitting down.

Fiyero groaned. "Come ON." Nia glared at him. "Ugh. Fine. Popular! You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys! Little ways to flirt and flounce. Ooh! I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair; everything that really counts to be popular!" Everyone clapped for him, and Sydney snapped her fingers amusedly, watching Fiyero's face as a whole lot of makeup appeared in front of him.

"Come here, Boq!" Sydney said, waving him over. Then, she realized something. "Fiyero can't apply makeup when he's a scarecrow, and Boq can't be tin! The makeup won't stick!"

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Nia asked excitedly.

"No makeup?" Fiyero asked hopefully.

"No…" Sydney snapped her fingers and Fiyero and Boq were both human again. "Human again! You are human again!" she sang. Everyone gave her weird looks. "What? I'm a Queen of Referencing. It's in my blood."

Everyone watched in amusement as Fiyero put blush on Boq's lips, lipstick on his eyelids, eyeliner on top of the lipstick and eyeshadow on his cheeks. Nessa began hysterically laughing in her chair.

"Am I done yet?" Fiyero groaned.

"What do I look like?! Why is Nessa laughing like that?" Sydney handed Boq a mirror. "Sweet Oz!" Everyone erupted into a fit of laughter at the Munchkin's reaction.

"Well, you put everything in the wrong places, but yes, Fiyero. You are done."

"Oh no, he's not kissing me like _that."_ Nessa gestured to Boq's face.

"Fine." Sydney snapped her fingers and Boq's face was back to normal. "Now, kiss her! Kiss the girl, Boq!"

"A _Little Mermaid_ reference. Nice!" Nia and Sydney high-fived. Boq kissed Nessa and the audience applauded.

"And, Miss Nessa can't ride a broom if she's in that chair." Sydney snapped her fingers and Nessa could walk again!

"Thank you, Sydney!" Nessa happily ran up to the desk and gave the host a hug before grabbing a broom, mounting it and flying around the studio. "Its time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity and you can't pull me down!" Nessa landed back on the stage and bowed while the audience clapped for her.

"But, I absolutely can't wear black!" Glinda begged. Sydney smirked.

"Then why did you say black is this year's pink?"

"I said that a few years ago!" Nobody bought the blonde's excuse. Sydney snapped her fingers and an identical copy of the Act II dress appeared. "Fiiiinnnneeee." Glinda trudged off the stage and was gone for fifteen minutes.

"Come _on_ Glinda! I have an episode to finish, you know!" Sydney yelled off stage.

"Coming!" Seconds later, Glinda walked back on stage.

"You look beautiful, Glinda!" Nia complimented.

"Thank you!"

"No! I am _not_ being turned green like that one!" Morrible pointed at Elphaba.

"Oh yes you are!" Nia and Sydney said at the same time.

"I don't mind," the Wizard said, trying to get on the host's good side.

"Nia, go get the makeup from Craig. I gotta deal with this one." Sydney pointed at the Fish and Nia nodded, running off stage.

When Nia came back, Sydney had tied Morrible to a chair.

"That's one way to do it." Nia said.

"Mmmph! Mmmph mmph!" Sydney had duct taped Morrible's mouth shut.

"Let's get greenifying!" The girls painted both Morrible and the Wizard with the makeup. Sydney ripped the duct tape off of Morrible's mouth so she didn't have a square of her face that was white.

"How does _that_ feel?" the girls asked triumphantly.

"Bad!" Morrible shouted. She was still tied to the chair.

"It's not awful," The Wizard answered.

"Good. You can stay like that until next episode." Sydney looked at Nia. "Do you just want to stay here since you sent me a PM?"

"Sure!" Nia responded.

"What's a PM?" Elphaba asked.

"A private message you send on the internet."

"When you use a computer?"

"Precisely. Now, our next review comes from WickedBrony. Welcome! WickedBrony says:  
_Hello! So, Morrible, have you told Nessa and Elphaba who's responsible for the twister? Please drop a house on your head._  
_Elphaba, I have in here three evelopes. One has a spell that will cure all the Animals while Horrible over there watches, one will let you see 300 years in the future, and one will unleash an unspeakable horror upon you._  
_Wizard, meet all the remaining Animals in Oz with baseball bats. You have ten seconds to explain everything. They no like, you get hit with said bats._  
_Bye!_  
Thank you for your review, WickedBrony!"

"The twister?" Nessa asked, confused.

"Yes, the twister that brought Dorothy to Oz and crushed you under a house. And someone in this room is responsible," Sydney answered and Nessa and Elphaba's narrowed eyes scanned the room.

"You!" Elphaba pointed a green finger at Morrible. "Go outside!"

"Why?" Morrible asked.

"So we can drop a house on _your_ head," Nessa growled. The two sisters, much to everyone's amusement, picked up the chair that greenified Morrible was still tied to and took it outside. Sydney pressed a button on her computer and a giant screen lowered from the ceiling. It showed outside the studio. Everyone watched as Elphaba summoned up a house and let it fall on top of Morrible's head.

"Good. I never liked her," Fiyero said with a smile on his face.

"Well, we still need her here to torture...I mean to answer questions. So…" Sydney pushed another button on her computer. The screen now read '_No greenified Morribles were harmed in the making of this show_'. "Sadly." Sydney snapped her fingers, and Nessa and Elphaba appeared back in their chairs and Morrible, still green, appeared still tied to her chair, battered and bruised from the house.

"Gee, thanks for that," she said sarcastically.

"No problem!" Nessa answered with an evil smile. Three envelopes floated towards the stage from WickedBrony's place in the audience.

"Okay, Elphaba. Pick your envelope," Sydney said, holding the three envelopes in her hand. She chose the one on the far left and opened it. Sydney's screen lowered again, and on the screen were a whole bunch of animals. A poof of green magic engulfed them all, and one by one they became Animals again.

"Take that, Morrible!" all the Animals shouted at the camera. The screen raised into the ceiling again and disappeared.

"Ha!" Elphaba laughed in Morrible's face.

"The Wizard will go meet the Animals in between episodes. We'll make sure to film it for you," Sydney said evilly and the Wizard gulped. "Our next review doesn't have questions or dares or requests in it, but this person reviewed, so they should be in the episode. Doglover645 says:  
_I really want to see where this goes!_  
Thank you for your review! Our next review is from snoozinghamster! Welcome to the show! snoozinghamster says:  
_Hi_  
_So first elhpie can you enchant me a broom then get everyone to sign it. (Sorry if you get this request loads) Glinda I would say give me a makeover but I'm allergic to pretty much all makeup so give horrible moreover a makeover. Yero you get to give Glinda a make over. (Sorry glin)_  
_Haven't got many questions will save them for the future. But morrible what do you think about me eating fish fingers and custard (yes I'm a whovian as well) since hey you are related to the fish!_  
_See you in the next episode_."

"Sure!" Elphaba smiled and Sydney snapped her fingers, a broom appearing in Elphaba's lap. She cast the levitation spell on it, and it began to float. Sydney gave the witch a black Sharpie marker and she signed it before passing it on to Fiyero, Glinda, Boq, Nessa, the Wizard and Morrible. It ended up in Sydney's lap and she held it out as snoozinghamster ran up onto the stage, mounted the broom and flew it back to their seat.

"I have to give _another_ makeover?!" Fiyero groaned again.

"It looks like you're popular, Yero," Elphaba laughed. Fiyero glared at her.

"You wouldn't be laughing if _you_ had to give two makeovers in one episode!" he retorted.

"True." The makeup from Boq's makeover was still out on a little table on the stage, so Fiyero walked over to Glinda, who looked like she was about to kill someone.

"Now, Fiyero, let me teach you some valuable lessons. Lipstick goes on someone's lips, eyeshadow on their eyelids, blush on their cheeks, eyeliner in a thin line at the edge of their eyelid, and mascara on their eyelashes. Got it?" Glinda asked. Fiyero looked lost.

"I don't know what any of those are!" he exclaimed. Glinda groaned. She pointed to each item and named it. Fiyero put the correct makeup in the correct places and Glinda was given a mirror.

"Sweet Oz, Fiyero!" she exclaimed and the blonde snapped her fingers, her makeup returning to normal.

"I'm NOT related to fish!" Morrible screamed.

"Then how come you look like one?" Boq asked.

"Shut it, Munchkin!" Horrible growled.

"Okay!" Sydney interrupted. "Last, but certainly not least, the PM from Nia. Will you do the honors, Nia?"

"Of course!" Nia cleared her throat before reading off of Sydney's computer screen once more. "_I thought of a question for Glinda: What did you do to Elphaba's glasses after you gave her the makeover?_"

"Ooh, good one, Nia!" Sydney complimented her friend.

"Thanks!"

"Oh, I took Elphie to the eye doctor and we got her contacts!" Glinda chirped.

"It took me _forever_ to figure out how to not poke myself in the eye," Elphaba said. "Glinda hid my glasses, and I have no idea where they are."

"Thanks for your PM and review, Nia!"

"No problem! See you guys later!" Nia waved before walking down the stairs and to her place in the audience.

"Once again, I'd like to thank Lindsay Mendez, Alli Mauzey, Kyle Dean Massey, Tom Magowan and Carol Kane for being an amazing first cast! You are all so amazingly talented, and we'll miss you at Wicked! Good luck wherever life takes you, and hopefully this isn't your last performance on the Gershwin stage. This episode was for all of you! Let's give them a round of applause." Everyone clapped and whooped and cheered for the amazing cast. Sydney's voice faltered and tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she apologized and pulled herself together, putting on a smile. "Wow! Seven Google Doc pages! Thank you to Elphabalover101, NellytheActress, NiatheWickedLover, WickedBrony, Doglover645 and snoozinghamster for making this episode possible! Keep reviewing and PMing me your questions, dares, requests etc. for the wonderful characters of Wicked! See you next time on _Sydney's Q&A with the Wicked Characters_!" Everyone, except for Morrible who was still tied to her chair, waved as the studio lights dimmed.


	3. Episode 2

The lights in the studio brightened and the first few seconds of "No One Mourns the Wicked" began to play, as usual. The characters were waving, except of course Morrible, who was no longer green but still tied to the chair, and the Wizard wasn't green either, but he was all banged up; a sling on one arm and was wearing an eyepatch.

"Welcome, everybody, to episode two of _Sydney's Q & A with the Wicked Characters_!" Sydney addressed the live, cheering audience. "This episode is being posted so fast because I'm really excited!"

"Why are you excited?" Glinda asked.

"Because...okay...I got a signed picture from THE Lindsay Mendez! AHHHHHH!" Sydney squealed. "Sorry. Sorry." Sydney pulled herself together after her little fangirling episode.

"Ahhh! That's so exciting!" Glinda started squealing but then stopped herself. "Wait...who's Lindsay Mendez?" Sydney pressed some buttons on her computer and the screen lowered, a picture of Lindsay as Elphaba appeared.

"Why does she look like me?" Elphaba asked, eyes wide.

"She played you on Broadway, silly," Sydney answered. "In between episodes, at the request of WickedBrony, the Wizard went and met the Animals in Oz to explain why they became animals. Let's just say...they didn't like what he had to say. Here's the video!" Sydney pressed some buttons on her computer and the picture of Lindsay was replaced by a video of the Wizard being beat by Animals with baseball bats. The audience erupted in laughter at the scene in front of them. When the video was over, the screen raised back up into the ceiling. "Hope you enjoyed that, WickedBrony!"

"How does that work?" Elphaba asked, referring to the screen that disappeared.

"Magic." Elphaba's eyes grew wide and she gasped. "Kidding. There's a machine that pulls it up."

"Oh."

"Our first review comes from Wickedly Hope Pancake! They say:  
_AWSOMENESS!  
Nelly, you don't like Elphie? Anywaaay...questions...questions...I got it!  
Okay everybody! If you could be one movie character, who would you be?  
Elphaba: I dare you to do the levitation spell on Morrible!  
Glinda: give Boq a makeover!  
Wizard: you are now banned from walking! *ties him up and sicks him in Nessa's chair*  
Oh, and Fiyero gets a cookie! *hands Fiyero a cookie the size of his head*  
Update soon! :D  
_Thank you, Wickedly Hope Pancake!"

"No I don't!" Nelly yelled from the audience and Wickedly Hope Pancake stood up in her seat.

"How dare you!"

"Don't you yell at me!"

"Anyway!" Sydney interrupted. "Movie characters anyone?"

"Elsa!" Elphaba answered.

"Cinderella! Her dress is like mine!" Glinda smiled.

"Flynn Rider! He's ridiculously good looking!" Fiyero said. "OW!" Elphaba had elbowed him in the ribs.

"Belle!" Nessa exclaimed.

"Prince Charming," Boq answered, staring longingly at Glinda.

"Cut it out, Biq!" The Munchkin looked away sheepishly.

"Maleficent!" Morrible answered, struggling against her ropes.

"Of course _you_ would say that," Sydney muttered.

"Harry Potter!" the Wizard blurted out.

"Of course _you_ would say _that,_ you wizard wannabe!" Sydney yelled.

"An excuse to torture the Fish? Let me at her!" Elphaba exclaimed before chanting. Morrible flew into the air. "This is fun!" The witch made the Fish do flips in midair.

"Put me down!" Morrible yelled.

"Ugh fine," Elphaba groaned. "But after this episode is finished, I'm gonna get you."

_"More_ makeup?!" Boq exclaimed and Glinda was giddy as the endless supply of makeup appeared yet again in front of her as Sydney snapped her fingers.

"Don't worry, Boq. I'll make you look absolutely beautiful!" Glinda smiled.

"I don't want to be _beautiful._ I'm a _guy!"_ His protests were useless. There was no stopping the blonde, who purposely went slightly overboard with the Munchkin's new look.

Right after Boq's makeover was finished, Wickedly Hope Pancake ran onto the stage with ropes, tied up the Wizard and stuck him in Nessa's wheelchair. Right before she ran offstage, she went up to the prince.

"Here you go, Fiyero." The prince's eyes lit up as the giant cookie was placed in his hands.

"Thank you!" he called after her as she ran back to her seat.

"And you're twenty seven?" Elphaba muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Fiyero said, cookie in his mouth.

"Our next review is from WickedBrony! WickedBrony says:  
_Yay! Joy!_  
_Wizard, hoh boy, you are in for a treat. How did you turn those Animals into animals anyway? And more importantly, WHY?!_  
_Speaking of Animals, weren't the Gale force involved with that? *cough*Fiyero*cough*_  
_Oh, and Elphie? Have you perfected that levitation spell? I really want to fly._  
Thank you, WickedBrony!"

The Wizard struggled against his ropes as he answered. "Easy. We caged them. And I have no idea why. It was Morrible's idea." Everyone glared at the former Head Shizstress.

"Wow. Thanks a lot," the Fish grumbled.

"I was only in the Gale Force to find Elphaba! I had nothing to do with the Animals! They have the right to speak!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"Well said, Fiyero," Sydney commented.

"Thank you!" he smiled.

"Yup," Elphaba said, popping the 'p'. WickedBrony ran up onto the stage. Elphaba sighed before chanting under her breath. WickedBrony was suddenly in the air.

"This is SO awesome!" WickedBrony yelled, flying around the stage before going back to their seat.

"Next, we have NellytheActress! Nelly says:  
_It's not nice to pick favorites *cough*Nia*cough*, hmph. You two are just... Uh-un. Meanie! Throwing me out. So for my first dare, Sydney, go die then I might resurrect you. You guys are just so mean to me. *goes and cries back stage* DON'T COME NEAR ME! Nia I want Those scissors back, I no long find you amusing to torture, I strip from your role as my sidekick (until I rehire you). Actually nah, I like torturing you! Oh and Fiyero give Sydney a make-over with help from Morrible. And no I don't like Fiyero, he's TO ugly. *runs back on stage and sits on Sydney's lap* I'm gonna do the same thing I did to Nia. *bounces on Sydney's lap then pinches her cheeks* I wanna stay up here! Please? You let Nia. *puppy eyes*_  
I was _not_ playing favorites!" Sydney exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

"Was too!" Nelly walked onstage and sat on Sydney's lap.

"Hello, there, Nelly. And before you ask, yes you can stay," Sydney said, snapping her fingers and a chair appeared next to her desk.

"Yay!" Nelly pinched Sydney's cheeks before going and sitting in her chair. "And just for that, I won't make you die."

"Thank you very much. I appreciate that," Sydney said, rolling her eyes. Nelly snapped her fingers and a little table full of all of the makeup appeared in front of Sydney's desk. Nelly got out of her chair and pushed Sydney's chair out from behind the desk.

"Here you go, Fiyero and Horrible Morrible!" Nelly exclaimed. "Come make over her face!"

Fiyero groaned, getting up and approaching the table. Morrible was growling and cursing under her breath as she too got up, happy that she was being released from her chair for this makeover.

"Hey, Morrible! Cut the cursing, will you? I intend to keep this interview K+!" Sydney yelled at her, and the cursing stopped but the growling didn't.

Fiyero applied the eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara and blush while Morrible only did lipstick.

Sydney looked in the mirror afterwards, expecting the worst. The colors they chose looked horrible on her, but it wasn't all that bad.

"Not too shabby," Sydney complimented lightly and Fiyero smiled.

"Someone appreciates my hard work!" He said before going back to his chair. Morrible was once again tied to hers.

"Our next review is from Elphabalover101! It's your sister, Nelly!" Sydney said.

"I _know_ she's my sister! I've known her my whole life!" Nelly said.

"Okay...anyway, she says:  
_This is so awesome! Except for the fact I specifically said Elphaba was suppose to makeover Glinda! *Dials the Sydney hunters. A bunch of Sydney hunters come in and chase Sydney out of the studio*_  
_Okay, now that that's over...Elphaba, I'm so happy that you're finally the ruler of Oz! Yay! Since you seem to be SO fascinated with technology, I gift you your very own laptop! My Fanfiction profile is already programmed into it, so you can read all my fanfictions that I've written about you and the rest of the Wicked characters!_  
_I better go now before Sydney (And possibly Nia, as well) kill me for giving you that laptop! Lol. Bye!_  
AAAAH!"

Sydney shrieked, running offstage as a bunch of guys in black uniforms that said "SYDNEY HUNTERS" on the back ran onstage and then offstage after Sydney.

"ELISA!" The hostess screamed. "CALL OFF THE HUNTERS! PLEASE!"

"Ugh, fine." Elisa's voice could be heard in the audience and the men in uniforms stopped chasing Sydney around and left the studio.

"Thank you," Sydney said, panting and pulling herself together. Elisa walked onstage with an Apple laptop in her hands. "Oh _no_ you don't!" Elphaba's eyes lit up as the silver object was placed in her hands.

"Thank you!" she thanked Elisa who smiled and walked back to her seat.

"Really? Why me?" Sydney asked no one in particular, looking up at the ceiling.

"Ooh," Elphaba marveled as everyone crowded around her to look at the device.

"You can play around after this episode! We're not done here!" Sydney interrupted. Everyone went back to their respective chairs. "Our last review is from snoozinghamster! Welcome back! Snoozinghamster says:  
_Really good, sorry about the makeover glin and yero. Elphie can you give morrible you worst possible makeover and then sing let it go from frozen! Haven't many questions, nessa which shoes do you prefer, silver or red? Everyone what is your favourite outfit and song. (Including ones not on the soundtrack but should namely wicked witch of the east which is one of my favourite songs!)_  
Thank you for your review!"

Elphaba smirked and walked over to Morrible who was still tied to her chair. "This'll be fun."

"NO!" Morrible protested, but it was in vain. Elphaba grabbed eyeliner and began to draw on Morrible's face. When she was finished, the green witch stood back so everyone could see her masterpiece.

On Morrible's face in brown eyeliner it said "_I am responsible for the mutilation of the monkeys_".

"Karma got you, Fish face!" Glinda said, a huge smile on her face, biting back laughter.

"Glinda!" Nessarose exclaimed, shocked that Glinda the Good could say something like that.

"I agree with Glin!" Fiyero added, not bothering to hide his laughter.

_"More_ singing?" Elphaba groaned.

"Yes! PLEEEAAASEEE Elphie?" Glinda whined. The witch rolled her eyes.

"Please, Fae?" Fiyero pleaded, making puppy eyes at her.

"C'mon, how do you think _that's_ ugly?" Sydney whispered to Nelly, referring to the prince.

"I just do!" Nelly whispered back.

"Fine," Elphaba caved and everyone cheered. Music started playing out of nowhere and Elphaba's beautiful voice filled the studio. "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know! Well, now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway."

The audience erupted into loud applause, giving the green girl a standing ovation. Elphaba's cheeks flushed and she went back to her seat.

"That was great!" Fiyero complimented.

"That was OZMAZIFYING, Elphie!" Glinda squealed.

"Great job, Fabala!" Nessa hugged her sister.

"You have such a great voice!" added Boq.

"Nice job," the Wizard said quietly.

"Hmph," Morrible grunted where she was still tied to a chair and her face was written on.

"I like the silver shoes a lot!" Nessa said. "It annoys me when people come up to me and say 'aren't your shoes supposed to be red?' I hate that."

"The bubble dress or the dress from the OzDust, and POPULAR!" Glinda started humming the tune.

"I love the Act II dress, and probably One Short Day. I love the Emerald City!" Elphaba smiled, remembering the day.

"The Gale Force uniform or the Dancing Through Life clothes. And then Dancing Through Life or As Long As You're Mine." Everyone gave him weird looks at the mention of his tight tan-not-white pants.

"The dress I wear in Act II and the Wicked Witch of the East!" Nessa smiled.

"Um, the clothes I wear at Shiz, and I'm not really in any numbers, so I'll say Dancing Through Life, too," Boq added.

"I only wear my gray suit, and Wonderful," the Wizard answered.

"I only wear one dress and I'm not in ANY numbers!" Morrible complained.

"Thank you to Wickedly Hope Pancake, WickedBrony, NellytheActress, Elphabalover101, and snoozinghamster for making this episode possible! Continue PMing and reviewing to give me your questions, dares, requests etc. for the characters of Wicked who are nothing short of wonderful! I am a Queen of Referencing, after all. And thanks to Lindsay Mendez for the picture she sent me! I love it! We'll see you next time on Sydney's Q & A with the Wicked Characters!" Sydney, Nelly, Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, Nessa and Boq waved as the audience clapped and the lights dimmed.


	4. Episode 3

The studio lights brightened, and the Wicked characters came into view while "No One Mourns the Wicked" began to play, as per the usual.

"Hello everybody! We've survived and made it to episode three!" Sydney exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"I'm surprised she's still here," Fiyero said, pointing to Morrible, who was sulking, no longer green, in the corner.

"Well, we couldn't let her die. Reviewers couldn't tortu...I mean ask her questions anymore," Sydney responded. "Okay. We have _lots_ to get through this chapter, so let's get started. Our first review is from the one and only NiatheWickedLover! Nia says:

_OMO! So sorry I didn't review! *Cries* And a quick note to Nelly: No! Nelly, please don't fire me! __Please! Ooh and Elisa: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! WHY WOULD YOU GIVE ELPHABA A LAPTOP?!_

_Elphaba: Are you aware the the Oh-so-not-wonderful-wizard of Oz is your father? If not, whoops. Sorry Sydney. I didn't mean for there to be any spoilers._

_Wizard: Well, now you know that Elphaba's your daughter. Treat her as such. Don't make me call the Wizard Hunters._

_Sydney: I gift you this chocolate fountain! Enjoy!_

_Everyone: I gift all of you (Including Sydney and excluding Morrible. Wizard, I'm feeling nice today so you can have some) *Drumroll* TimTams! OMO, you guys! These's are so amazing! They're from Australia. They're these chocolate biscuits and they're really good. Be careful, though. They melt really fast if you hold them in your hand for too long._

_Um... I think that's all. Update soon, Sydney!_

Thanks, Nia!"

"Huh?" Elphaba looked up from her laptop.

"See what you did, Elisa?!" Sydney shouted into the audience and Elisa, aka Elphabalover101, stood up in her seat.

"I don't regret it one minute!" she yelled back before sitting back down.

Sydney sighed. "Elphaba, what _are_ you doing?"

"Watching a Wicked bootleg," she responded, looking down at the screen.

"Of course you are," Sydney muttered before getting up from her spinny chair, walking around the desk and over to Elphaba, taking her laptop away.

"Hey!"

"You'll get it back at the end of the episode! Anyway, Nia asked you '_Are you aware that the Oh-so-not-wonderful-wizard of Oz is your father?_'" Sydney repeated, taking a seat behind her desk and reading off of her computer screen.

"WHAT?!" 

"I knew you spoiled something as soon as I saw it, Nia," Sydney said, and Nia stood up from her front-row seat.

"Sorry!"

"No you're not!"

"I know!"

"Anyway…" Nessa butted in, trying to move the episode along.

"I knew she was my daughter a long time ago. But I thought she was _dead_!" The Wizard exclaimed, throwing up his hands.

"Well, now you know she's alive, obviously, so treat her like you'd treat your own daughter!" Sydney half-yelled half-growled, and the Wizard nodded fearfully.

A giant chocolate fountain appeared on a little table next to Sydney's desk.

"Thank you, Nia!"

"Ooh..._chocolate_," Glinda whispered, wide-eyed, looking at said chocolate fountain.

"No sugar for her! She gets _so_ hyper," Elphaba said.

"Do not!" the blonde protested. Elphaba gave her a pointed look. "Fine. Maybe I do...Is that so wrong?"

"Yes," the green girl responded and Glinda stuck her tongue out at her.

TimTams appeared in everyone's lap, except the Fish's, of course.

"Thanks for your review, Nia!" Sydney said through a mouthful of a TimTam dipped in her chocolate fountain. "These are really good. Anyway, our next review is from NellyTheActress. Hey! Nelly says:

_Yay! Aren't I wonderful? Don't answer unless you say yes! BTW Biq sings March of the Witch Hunters and Morrible has a different dress in act two than in act 1. Okay, dares... We all have a cupcake contest, you (Sydney), me and the cast. Who ever eats the most cupcakes in 30 seconds wins! That's all for now._"

"I didn't want to say March of the Witch Hunters because Elphaba would get mad at me. And she's not wicked…" Boq said sheepishly.

"Thanks, Boq," Elphaba thanked him.

Nelly came up onto the stage, some guys carrying trays and trays of cupcakes following her.

"NO SUGAR FOR GLINDA!" Elphaba roared.

"Relax, Fae. How much sugar could the girl eat in thirty seconds?" Fiyero tried to calm her.

"A _lot_. More than you know."

"Okay!" Nelly clapped her hands together. "Everyone, come around the cupcakes." Everyone did. "Ready?" she asked one of the guys who had a stopwatch. He gave a brief nod. "GO!"

Everyone began eating the cupcakes. After thirty seconds, the guy with the stopwatch yelled

"STOP!" and everyone backed away from the many cupcakes that were left.

"I got two," Nelly said. So did Morrible and the Wizard.

"One," said Elphaba. Sydney and Nessa gave the same answer.

Boq and Fiyero managed three.

"FIVE!" Glinda squealed, jumping up and down.

"I _told_ you!" Elphaba slapped Fiyero upside the head. He held his hands up in surrender as everyone went back to their seats.

"Our next review is from Wickedly Hope Pancake! Welcome back! They say

_Yaaaay! Of course Elphaba would pick Elsa! :) Okay...umm...I can't think of anything...*sits down and eats a cookie* Um...ummm...*still eating cookie*...I GOT IT!_

_Elphaba! You have to stand on the ceiling for the rest of the episode! (You have magic, IT'S POSSIBLE!)_

_Glinda! You are Now GAHlinda!_

_Fiyero! You are hereby banned from wearing anything but the Halloween costume of your choice! Andd...that's about it!_

_Awesome, as usual! ;) Update soon!_"

"Ugh. Why?" Elphaba whined.

"Because I _said_ so!" Wickedly Hope Pancake said from the audience. 

Elphaba groaned and started chanting. "Ahven tatey, ahven tatey, atum ditum…" and before

anyone could say 'dear Oz', Elphaba was on the ceiling.

"I'm Galinda now?" Glin...Galinda asked, confused.

"Yep. That's what the review says…" Sydney said, re-reading it to make sure. "Yeah. You're Galinda now."

"Okay!" the blonde said cheerfully.

"Hmmm…" Fiyero tapped his chin, thinking of what costume to choose.

"Thinking too hard, Princey?" Elphaba's voice floated down from the ceiling and Fiyero looked up and glared at her.

"I'll be...a scarecrow!" he said, and he looked just like he did before Elphaba changed him back, only he had actual hands, and only face paint on his face.

"Seriously?" Sydney asked.

"Yup. It's only for this episode, so I don't mind."

"Whatever you want…Next review is from spiritwarrior27 who is reviewing as a guest. They say:

_okay new dares for everyone! NO MAKEUP. Has everyone gone makeup-crazy around here? And no hard feels if anyone thinks i'm torturing them, i'm trying to be creative._

_Wizard: Go an episode without talking. You can have paper to write replies down (No hard feels, just wanted you to try something new.) And can you manipulate your giant mechanical wizard head for us? Do the part just after one short day, It's great! ( you can talk for this one.)_

_Boq: Sing "If I only had a heart" From the wizard of oz. Your alter ego ( WoOZ is in an alternate universe.) the tin man sings it, so yeah!_

_Elphaba: You and Galinda have to come up with modern day dresses that are inspired by your act 2 and bubble dress._

_Everyone: Who's your favorite movie character? ( It CANNOT be your alter ego in the wizard of oz dimension!)_" Sydney read the review and gave the Wizard a pad of paper and a pen. She then snapped her fingers and his Ozhead appeared. He got up and walked behind it. The eyes lit up and it was suddenly alive; the deep voice booming throughout the studio as it moved.

"I am Oz, the great and terrible! Who are you and why do you seek me?"

Spiritwarrior27 stood up in their seat. "WOOHOOOOO!" they cheered before sitting back down.

"Uh, okay," Boq said, standing up and walking over to the mic stand that showed up for him.

"When a man's an empty kettle, he should be on his mettle. And yet I'm torn apart just because I'm presumin' that I could be a human if I only had a heart." Everyone cheered for the Munchkin as he walked back to his seat.

"Good job, Boq!" Nessa hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled.

"Modern day dresses…?" Elphaba asked, confused. In her mind, her act II dress and Galinda's bubble dress _were_ modern day.

"Like dresses celebrities wear," Sydney said, pushing a button, her giant screen lowering. She typed some buttons and clicked the mouse a few times before two pictures showed up on the screen. One was of Taylor Swift at the Grammy awards a few years ago, and the other was of Kaley Cuoco at the 2012 Oscars. "There we go."

"I LOVE IT!" Galinda squealed.

"It's nice, even though it's upside down," Elphaba commented.

"Elsa," said Elphaba.

"Cinderella!" Galinda squealed.

"Flynn Rider! He's so good looking! But I'm _better_ looking," Fiyero said, smirking.

"Fiyero, if I was on the floor, I would slap you," Elphaba said, and one of her shoes fell onto his head.

"Ow!"

"Belle!" Nessa answered.

"Beast," Boq answered, looking at Nessa.

"Maleficent!" Morrible said.

The Wizard wrote on his paper and handed it to Sydney. "Harry Potter," She read aloud. "Same responses from you two, I see…" Sydney grumbled. "Evil witch and wizard wannabe."

"Elphie, what are you doing?" Galinda asked, looking up at the green witch on the ceiling.

"Playing with my magic," Elphaba responded, making it rain little green sparkles.

"Anyway… our next review is from snoozinghamster! Welcome back! They say:

_Hope you enjoyed that elphie! And yes morrible your not in any numbers because if you sang our eardrums would be destroyed. Nessa u agree your shoes look much better silver and should stay that way. Yero I dare you to try and do gym whilst in the tight white pants that aren't actually white but still. Hey morrible have some pie with loads of cream on it, u get the idea. O whoops it appears to have gone all over your face. It an improvement. Everyone except morrible and wizard have some chocolate cake And here's an iPod for you as well. *turns to elphie* as long as you promise to download the wicked app and create a profile and post pics of you guys!_

_See you soon_"

Snoozinghamster ran up onto the stage and walked up to Madame Morrible and pied her in the face, covering her white complexion with whipped cream. They then handed Fiyero some gym equipment. He ran on a treadmill, lifted weights, jumped rope and did push ups in his tight, tan pants. Then, they rose up to the ceiling and handed Elphaba an iPod before going back to their seat.

"NO! No more technology for Elphaba!" Sydney said, looking up from her TimTams and chocolate fountain from Nia.

The green witch held in the home button, trying to figure out how to work the thing, when Siri started talking.

"Hello," Siri said.

"AAAH!" Elphaba screamed. "Why is it talking to me?!"

"That's Siri. She's your personal assistant," Sydney responded.

"Where is she?" the green witch looked around.

"Inside the device. You hold that button in and then talk to her. Say 'my name is Elphaba'. Go on, do it!" Sydney encouraged.

"My name is Elphaba," she said into the device.

"Hello, Elphaba," Siri responded, and Elphaba gasped in delight, going into a conversation with the mechanical voice. After five minutes she started to explore the other features and got the Wicked app. "Siri is really not very smart."

"I know," Sydney said. "She's stupid. Our last review comes to us from WickedBrony! They say:

_Hello!_

_So, Elphie, Fiyero, when is my most favorite couple of all time getting married? Please? I want to see adorable Elphaba/Fiyero kiddies! Unless you don't WANT kids. That's your descision._

_Oh, and Elphaba, what's the first thing you did to defy the Wizard after you, you know, defied gravity?_

_Glinda, who's your dream man? Fiyero doesn't count._

_And Boq? Nessa is the creepy stalker type too, so . . . you know . . . can you make a Bessa shiper happy?_

_Oh, and Morrible? Give me one good reason that you caged all those poor, innocent Animals._

_Thanks for making me fly! Bye!_"

"Welllll…" Fiyero trailed off.

"What? What is it FiFi? TELL ME!" Galinda was on her knees in front of the Vinkun prince.

"Glin, _I_ should be on my knee right now… not you."

Everyone gasped in realization. Except Elphaba, who was still on the ceiling. Fiyero walked over to Sydney's desk and whispered in her ear. She nodded, smiling, and snapped her fingers. Elphaba floated down to her seat.

"Why am I on the ground? Isn't Wickedly Hope Pancake gonna get mad at me?" the green witch asked, scared, looking around for Wickedly Hope Pancake.

"No I won't!" Wickedly Hope Pancake's voice came from the audience.

"Why?" Before Elphaba's question could be answered, Fiyero kneeled in front of her.

"Elphaba, I knew I loved you that day with the Lion cub. There was this special connection I've never felt with anyone before. You're so amazing. You stand up for what you believe in, you speak for those who can't, you'll give up your own freedom to give someone else theirs. You're so special. Elphaba Melena Thropp, will you make me the happiest man in Oz by marrying me?" Fiyero asked, looking into Elphaba's eyes, pulling out a small black box and opening it to reveal a simple, yet beautifully elegant, diamond ring. Her brown eyes welled up in tears.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" Fiyero slipped the ring onto her left ring finger, stood, picked her up and spun her around before setting her down again and kissing her. Sydney and Galinda were both sobbing, Nessa's eyes sparkled with unshed tears, Boq and the Wizard just looked uncomfortable at witnessing this intimate display of affection. Morrible just sat on the floor, a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh. My. Oz. Fiyerabaaaaa!" Sydney sang, still crying.

"What?" Boq asked.

"It's their ship name," Sydney said as though it was obvious. "Duh."

"Ship?" Nessa asked.

"Like when you think people should be a couple, you ship them."

"But we _are_ a couple," Fiyero pointed out, holding up Elphaba's left hand that adorned the ring.

"I _know_ that, but I 100 percent agree with the fact that you _are_ a couple, so I ship you. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

After everyone got over the excitement of the Fiyeraba engagement, they all returned to their seats to answer the rest of the questions.

"Well, I freed a lot of animals and Animals all over Oz," Elphaba said.

"We have some pictures!" Sydney exclaimed, and the giant screen lowered once more, showing a slideshow of pictures of the green girl helping animals and Animals of all kinds.

"Hm...I don't really know," Galinda said with a shrug, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"I am _not_ a stalker!" Nessa yelled.

"Well…" Elphaba started.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!" Nessa growled at her sister. Elphaba smirked but said no more.

"Well, Nessa and I went on our first date since Shiz between episodes," Boq said to break the tense silence that settled between the Thropp sisters.

"YES! BESSA!" WickedBrony yelled from the audience.

"I got beat up by a Llama when I was young, and wanted revenge, okay?!" Morrible yelled.

"What's a Llama?" Galinda asked. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Maybe they went extinct since Horrible Morrible is like ten thousand years old," Fiyero said, grinning. Morrible growled in her corner.

"Llamas still exist, Yero. You've never heard of a Llama?" Elphaba asked. Her fiance shook his head. "Good grief."

"Thank you to NiatheWickedLover, NellytheActress, Wickedly Hope Pancake, spiritwarrior27, snoozinghamster and WickedBrony for making this episode possible! Continue to send your questions, dares, requests and etcetera to me via review or PM!" Sydney said to the camera.

"Can I have my laptop now?" Elphaba asked. Sydney groaned and the lights dimmed.


End file.
